Our Firefly
by somethingidk
Summary: I always wondered why Krillin calls Marron firefly. This might be the reason why. k18 one-shot


(A/N): I always wondered why Krillin calls Marron firefly, it seems kind of a random nickname for a kid. So here is my take on it. K18 one-shot, post cell pre buu

Our Firefly

"Alright 18, we have to do it today." Krillin said waking up and rubbing the crust from his eyes. He was ready to get up and start the day off.

"We've already rescheduled with Bulma twice and we are lucky she is even doing it in the first place."

18 had just opened her eyes.

"Lucky? Isn't she one of your best friends, she isn't doing it to help us out?" She said half awake.

"True, but there is no need to reschedule again. We have to go hun'." He said, shortly after he ripped the blankets off of 18. Trying to wake her up while also exposing what they were going to see Bulma for.

"Don't you want to know if our baby is healthy?"

"Yeah, I do. You're right we should go." She said

18 was 4 months pregnant and her belly is becoming bigger and more defined every day.

They were surprised to say the least when the couple found out 18 had a life growing inside of her. Once the cybernetic woman starting having repeating cases of morning sickness they were curious. Many calls to Bulma and Chichi and a home pregnancy test, eventually led them to founding out the news. 18 was shocked. She had no idea she could bare a child and she was really nervous about it. Although she had no one to blame but herself. Krillin kept on saying how protection during sex was important so they didn't have an unplanned child like this. 18 never understood his worrying when it came to that topic, she wasn't fully human she can't get pregnant anyways so why go through the trouble of buying pills or condoms. Well after a hand full of their unprotected adult endeavors Krillin's warnings finally caught up to them.

18 went from shocked to being scared out of her mind, but like he always does Krillin was there to guide her through her inner turmoil and helped her realize how this was a blessing and it would only make them closer. She, or Krillin for that matter, didn't know how to be parents but they damn well were going to try their hardest.

"Can you make us some Breakfast first dear?" The woman asked.

"Mmm I don't know I'm still full from that huge dinner from last night."

"Well sorry, You know I'm eating for two."

"Ok I'll cook you something to eat then I'll call Bulma and see what time she wants us over."

"All right you get started on that, I want oatmeal, toast and eggs. I'm gonna get some more sleep in the meantime."

"Now wait a sec-"

"Thanks Krillin, love you."

Before Krillin had the chance to rebuttal again she took back the blankets and covered her entire body with the thick cloth.

"Bu- Okay fine be that way. But now I won't make the eggs how you like them!"

He said opening the door about to walk out of it.

"Yes you will."

"Yea...I know."

And with that he closed their bedroom door and headed downstairs.

Breakfast was okay, 18 ate it in silence because Krillin went to go take a shower. Roshi was also out there but as soon as he saw 18 was going to be in there for more than 5 minutes he left. She had been at the island for 4 years now but they still weren't on the best of terms Only talking when Krillin was still in the same room. Probably because Roshi kept on being his usual self around her. It was safe to say she didn't care for that.

"Ok 18 are you ready."

Krillin came down stairs and saw that 18 was in deep thought, she didn't even notice him at first.

"Is something wrong 18?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about this leech inside me."

"Hey don't call it that! It's not a leech it's a miracle."

"Yea, yea I know. But I was just wondering about it. Is it developing well enough, what gender is it, how being a mother will be. Stuff like that."

"I do too honey, 24/7. Just talk to me whenever about it when you want. We are in this together."

"I know Krillin. Thank you."

"Good we can talk about anything you want while we are in the jet car. Speaking of which Bulma wants us there at 10:30 so let's get going."

"The jet car is too slow can't we just fly?"

"No no no! I can't let you fly when you're 4 months pregnant!"

"Fine, you can just carry me then."

"Uh, I guess that will work. Shouldn't be any strain on you or the-"

"Can you go get my shoes from upstairs Krillin I'm ready to go." She cut him off.

She found it best to just interrupt him when he was babbling on about stuff, she liked to cut straight to the point anyways.

0000000000

They didn't really conversate on the flight over to Bulma's, due to the high wind messing with their ability to hear. At least they were close and could just feel each others embrace.

They landed safely and walked into the main lobby of capsule corp building. They saw the receptionist.

"Ahh hello!" She greeted them. "Mr. Krillin and Mrs. Eighteen, Bulma is waiting for you in the…"

She seized talking because 18 just straight up walked past the desk without even pretending to notice the woman talking. She just didn't really like talking to new people, it was just best to ignore them when she could.

Krillin knew this and usually had to cover up for her.

"Sorry ma'am, she's just nervous about the ultrasound." Krillin defended.

"Oh I see, I can imagine then." She said with a smile, she didn't blame 18 for her actions.

"Well Mrs. Briefs is in the medical building in Wing E."

"Thanks, sorry again. Have a good day!"

"No problem, you too!"

He had to do a light jog to catch up with his wife. For a pregnant woman she sure did walk fast.

"Do you know where you're even going?" He blurted while catching up.

"Med building Wing E, I heard her." She said matter a factly.

"You forgot to say something to her 18, you have to at least say hello."

"Sorry, I'm working on it. You know I'm not a people person."

"It's ok. Let's just focus on what's about to happen."

The still newlyweds made their way down a series of hallways and walkways until finally they made it to the destination.

"Why does she even have a hospital?" 18 asked.

"I don't think its a hospital, they just invent test medical equipment. Like the ultrasound she is gonna use on you today."

"Wow i feel so honored." She uttered with the utmost of sarcasm.

After they asked one of the many people in scrubs walking around where Bulma was the duo finally found her. Sitting in a room looking at a monitor.

"I see you guys finally made it." The blue haired woman greeted them while still focusing on her monitor.

"Bulma are you even trained to do this?" 18 asked, the thought never crossed her mind.

"I'm the smartest woman on the planet, and I've been prepping for the last two weeks. I'm confident this will go without a hitch!" She said proudly.

"Ok."

Bulma first weighed Krillin's wife then started asking her a handful of questions before she got to the main attraction. Some of them professional, like how is she eating, are her feet swelling, is she putting any strain on her body, but most of them personal.

"No I do not have any maternity clothes!" The cyborg said kind of getting annoyed.

"Well after we check on your baby we HAVE to get you some. You'll thank me later." She responded.

18 thought about and maybe it would be good to listen to what Bulma was saying and it would be beneficial to get to spend more time with her. After all Bulma was just trying to help and she was friendly. She also will probably pay of all of these clothes she was talking about it.

"Ok, I would like that."

 _She actually said yes?_ Krillin thought to himself.

 _Wow she actually said yes, I was just fishing there._ Bulma wondering the same thought as Krillin.

"Uhh, yea. She didn't want to waste money on clothes she wouldn't wear anymore after a year. She's just been wearing my clothes mostly." The short man said picking the conversation back up.

"No worries. I'll pay, my treat."

"Thank you!" They both said.

"Ok one last question." The interviewer spoke up.

"Is this one relevant to the situation at hand unlike the last 5 you asked?" The interviewee asked.

"Yes, I swear. I just need to know if you guys are still having sex while this baby is inside of you."

Krillin's face heated up so bad it looked like he had a fever and 18 just looked straight pissed.

Bulma continued to speak.

"I'm serious guys, just tell me."

Krillin decided to speak up about it.

"Uh, we stopped when she found out about the baby, we didn't want to hurt it in anyway. So that was two months ago probably?"

18 nodded confirming that was the correct answer.

"Alright, well good. See for most people it's perfectly fine to have intercourse while pregnant. But in your guys' case I can't recommend it. Since you guys don't have normal strength it might injure the baby. But don't worry. I can speak from personal experience after all the waiting the feeling is amazing. Vegeta and I-"

18 cut her off.

"Ok we get it. I really don't wanna hear about you and Vegeta's sex life."

"All right then. Just lie down and lift up your shirt."

She took Bulma's orders.

"Alright this will be a little cold, but nothing you can't handle. Let me just run one last test to make sure everything will run smoothly."

It was cold, but in the grand scheme of things it didn't really matter. She was here realising what was about to happen. She was going to get to see the first glimpse of the life she was raising inside of her.

Krillin could tell she was thinking negative thoughts so he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's gonna be ok." He whispered. "You're strong, you can do this."

She smiled at him, he always knew just want to say.

Bulma grabbed the transducer probe and placed it where the gel was.

"Just so you guys know for context, the only difference between this machine and one used for regular ultrasounds is that this one detects your android parts and ignores them. This way they won't interfere with the anything….Speaking of which, here is your baby!"

It was kind of surreal to the two of them. It was just a blue blob with a black ground, but it was filling them with so much emotion. How could they love something they just saw for the first time. They wanted to protect it, hold it, spoil it, they couldn't wait for it to be truly alive.

18 had to blink away the tears.

 _Heh._ 18 tried to distract herself so the water didn't fall from the eyes. _If 17 was here he would tell me my human was showing. I would tell him we are more human than machine anyways, might as well embrace it._

"It's ok to cry hun'" Her husband interrupted her inner thoughts. He could tell she was on the verge.

Bulma did notice what was going on, but she chose to let them have their moment without interfering. It was between them.

"I'm ok now, Bulma tell us we are looking at." 18 said regaining her composure.

"Well here is the head, the arms, legs, and I'm pretty sure I can make you able to hear its heartbeat. But first want me to tell you want gender it is?"

"Yea that would be great, right babe?" Krillin got excited but then remembered it should be up to his wife.

"Of course." She said.

"Alright let's see here, it looks like its….a...girl!"

The married couple started to rejoice. To be honest they didn't care what gender it was, they were just happy to finally know what they were expecting. However their joy subsided once the machine started to make a noise.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Uhh…" Bulma stuttered. She didn't think that would happen.

"Bulma, what is that." The ex-monk asked.

Before Bulma could explain what was happening the monitor started flashing warning signs.

Then the craziest thing possible happened. 18's bloated stomach began to emit light, it started to glow from the inside.

"That doesn't look right." The blue haired woman said.

"BULMA WHAT THE FUCK!" 18 screamed, fearing for her and her baby's life.

"BULMA DO SOMETHING!" Krillin also screamed, fearing for the same as 18.

"Ok ok, remain calm so I can think."

Bulma was ineed frazzled and was turned and started to press many buttons on the ultrasound machine. She uninstanctfully dropped the probe on accident. It fell to the floor. Luckily this caused the glowing to stop.

All three of them sighed in almost unicent.

"Bulma what the hell just happened?!" 18 snapped again.

"Well remember when I said this machine was designed to not detect your inner android parts? It did and when the sound censor in the probe detected it the part started to light up. That is the jist of what happened guys. I can ensure that everything is ok with the baby and with you 18, all the mechanism inside of you did was light up a warning because a sound wave hit it. Some sort of defense protocol, and the only reason it glowed because of your bigger stomach area."

"Ok, thank Kami." Said Krillin.

"Sorry guys…" Bulma sounded defeated.

"If we are both fine then don't sweat about it." 18 spoke up.

"I'm gonna fix this now and get it over with, how about you guys go get some lunch from my mom in the meantime. Then after I'll take you to go get some maternity clothes." The bluenette pleaded sounding very guilty.

"Alright, let's go Krillin. Thanks Bulma." 18 said

"I swear it's nothing to worry about, and congrats again guys." She said. "I'll come find you two in an hour."

00000000000000000

Krillin went to go get some sandwiches that Panchi made and met his wife outside.

"Man that was crazy." Krillin said sitting down with the love of his life.

"I'm just happy everything is ok. I can't blame her though, she couldn't of known." 18 said.

"Hopefully the next visit will go smoother. How scared were you?"

"I thought someone had wished the bomb back in me and...I don't want to even think about it."

"Oh 18 that is awful."

"Yeah. What was going through your mind?"

"At first it was about losing the baby. But now all I can think about is how your stomach looked like it had a firefly in it." Krillin chuckled scratching the back of his head.

She smacked his forehead.

"OWW, guess I deserved that."

"You did."

"I kind of like that as a nickname for the baby. Firefly!"

"Hmm, yea It's kinda cute."

000000000000000000000000

That's it

Thanks for reading pls comment. I like writing it, k18 for life.


End file.
